The Wizard of Ooze
The Wizard of Ooze is the tenth episode of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. It featured a crossover with the Mystery Inc. gang. Premise Swamp Rat and Mudmouth pump half of Bogmeyer Swamp into Big City, creating chaos. Synopsis The gang ventures into Bogmeyer Swamp on a raft, looking for a swamp ghost. They see Blue Falcon and Dynomutt driving fast on extended pontoon legs. Mistaking them for the swamp ghost, the gang catches the superheroes in a cage trap. Blue Falcon explains that they were after Swamp Rat and Mudmouth, who have been hijacking trucks in the swamp for the purpose of stealing the pumps the trucks were carrying. The gang volunteers to help the heroes search the swamp for the villains. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo go with Dynomutt in one raft; Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley go with Blue Falcon in another. The Dynmutt raft gets ruined but they find the villain's hideout by accident anyway. They forget Blue Falcon's clear instructions to call the rest of the team for backup on the Dyno-beeper if they find anything, and foolishly try to trick their way into the hideout disguised as termite inspectors so Dynomutt can photograph the villain's master plan. They are promptly captured and tied up. Dynomutt even gives away that he has a Dyno-beeper and it gets confiscated. Swamp Rat uses the beeper to lure Blue Falcon and the rest of the gang into a net trap. The villains put everyone in the net and hoist it high in a tree, with hungry alligators below. The deathtrap includes a trained beaver to gnaw through the tree. The villains use the stolen equipment to pump half of their swamp into Big City, turning it into Bog City, a giant swamp so muddy the citizens desert the city, leaving it unprotected and fair game for Swamp Rat and Mudmouth. Blue Falcon and Dog Wonder, teamed with the Scooby-Doo crime busters, manage to extricate themselves from becoming gator bait (using two trees as stilts) and rush to the aid of the oozy Big City to lure the swampy thieves into the open. There, B.F., to allay Swamp Rat's suspicions, disguises Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo as Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, respectively, and have them going the other way with the real Daring Duo posing as expensive gold statues at The Big City Convention Hall. The wily thieves, thinking B.F. and D.W. are heading elsewhere, feel free to steal the gold statues. When they learn of Blue Falcon's ruse, they flee into the swamp, only to be captured via the Dynocopter and apprehended. The gang are invited back to Falcon's Lair, where they, along with the superheroes, are thanked by F.O.C.U.S. One. Dynomutt goes to celebrate in the pool, but it is filled with swamp water. Characters Main characters: * Dynomutt * Blue Falcon * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Villains: * Swamp Rat * Mudmouth Other characters: * F.O.C.U.S. One Locations * Big City ** Bogmeyer Swamp *** Swamp Rat's hideout ** Falcon's Lair Objects * TBA Vehicles * Falconcar Cast Notes/trivia * This is the third and last guest appearance of Mystery Inc. Perhaps on this last occasion, they actually appear in the Falcon's Lair for the first and last time. * This is the first episode where the gang was placed in a super-villain-style deathtrap. * The Mystery Machine is absent. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as termite inspectors. * "Zoinks" count: 3. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 3. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 7, 2006. Quotes Category:Crossover episodes